


Monitors and Lullabies

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Captain Beauty, Daddy!Killian, F/M, Infantilism, Mommy!Belle, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Baelfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Killian doesn't understand the new contraption that Belle insisted on buying for Bae, but it ends up coming in handy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Killian vs. Technology, so I figured this would be a cute lil way to incorporate that.

“I don’t understand this contraption,” Killian said, holding the monitor by the antenna as if it were a ticking bomb.

Belle giggled. “It’s a baby monitor. This way, if Bae wakes up crying, we’ll hear him.”

“We hear him most nights.”

“Yeah, well not every night.”

 

A few nights prior, Baelfire had woken up with a nightmare but his cries hadn’t been loud enough to carry through the rooms. Belle wasn’t about to let it happen again. If her baby boy needed her, she was going to be there for him.

 

“I promise, it’s safe,” Belle continued, taking it from him and placing it behind the lamp.

“Why do we have to hide it?” Killian asked.

“Because, he’s probably going to come home as Neal and you know how embarrassed he gets,” she explained. Their son was currently out with Henry. He rarely brought him back to the house considering the “little” products they had, not after Whale had been over and questioned why they had a baby bottle. Luckily Belle came up with the excuse that she had been watching Alexandra. Ever since, Bae had been adamant that his son couldn’t find out.

“True, very true.” Killian pecked his wife’s lips. “He hasn’t been little since that incident. I kind of miss it.”

“I know what you mean. He is just so adorable.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Killian heard whimpers coming from the strange device. He set down the book he was reading.

 

“I’ll go get him, love,” he told her. “Why don’t you go fix him a bottle?”

“Sounds good.”

 

He headed into Bae’s room and found him sitting up in bed, softly crying. Killian sat beside him, wiping his tears.

 

“Hey there my little mate,” he cooed. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t wanna be alone,” Bae sniffled. “Scary.”

“That’s okay, you can come sleep in Mama and Daddy’s bed, let’s go.” The pirate stood up and guided him back to their room. “Mama’s making you a baba. Sound good?”  Bae nodded and took his position in the middle, still clutching his blankie that Belle had knitted for him. Killian laid on one side of him, stroking his dark curls. “Such a brave boy.”

“Nuh uh,” Bae mumbled.

“Yes, you are. Even brave boys need their daddies.” Killian pressed a kiss to his forehead. “But such a brave boy, you’ve gone through so much. You were alone for so long, but you’re not now.”

“Daddy no go?”

“Daddy’s not going anywhere, Mama isn’t either. We love our sweet boy.”

 

Belle returned a moment later holding the bottle. She handed it to Killian who held it to Bae’s lips. The boy began to suckle while Belle rubbed his stomach.

 

“He’s sleeping here tonight,” he informed her.

“Good, Mama missed snuggling with her favorite little one,” Belle cooed. “Maybe if we’re lucky, Daddy will even sing you a lullaby.” She winked at Killian, who chuckled.

“I suppose, for my little boy.” Bae’s lips turned into a smile from behind the bottle.

 

Once he was done, Belle gently pulled him close and Killian rubbed his back while he sang. Bae yawned and buried his head into Belle’s shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. He wasn’t alone anymore and with his mama and daddy, he’d never be again.

 

 About half-way through the song, his stomach started making noises.

 

“Oh, I think I know what baby needs,” Belle slowly patted his back until a small burp escaped his lips.

“Good boy,” Killian praised. “Tummy feel better?”

“Uh huh,” Bae muttered with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes with balled fists.

“Now, go back to sleep,” he whispered. “Mama and Daddy are right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do take prompts for this little family! And reviews are much appreciated. :)


End file.
